


The Trouble With Dragons

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Smoll Dragon Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DragonSteve, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smolldragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: When Tony is duped into a meeting with Fury, he gets a new friend...





	The Trouble With Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look something new! I'm starting to get back into writing. I know it's been a long time but here's hoping the muses will stay this time. If you'd like to send me a prompt, I'd like that. I need to get back to the groove. This is a series I'll be working on. If you'd like to contribute ideas on it, I'd love it. Hit me up here: tumblr.com/blog/itsbreepythings

There was a new person in headquarters. It wasn’t hard to tell when the smell of oil seemed to permeate through the walls and waft up through the vents. Steve had known that Fury was meeting someone today and had told him to stay put in his room because this was someone he didn’t want to influence Steve. But Steve was nothing if curious so he had snuck out of his room because really he was just that small and Fury should have known better. Clint had taught Steve everything he had known about the vents in S.H.I.E.L.D. since he had navigated them when he had been a baby and wanted to escape from his handler, Phil. Steve had been appreciative and had thanked Clint in his own way. He slithered along the vents and ignored the rooms as he made his way to Fury’s office. All important meetings were held there for whatever reason and normally Steve was allowed to sit in on them. The fact that he wasn’t there drove Steve to sneak his way around S.H.I.E.L.D. just to find out why he couldn’t meet the mysterious guest. 

Soon enough he was over Fury’s office and the strange smell was just below him. Curious, Steve slipped his head through the slit of the vent and watched as the two men spoke to each other. The man in front of Fury’s desk didn’t seem too impressed with his guest. Steve watched them for a few minutes and knew that he liked the man. His nose twitched as oil and sweat worked its way up to Steve. He leaned too much on the vent trying to get more of that scent when the metal gave out on Steve and he started to fall. He tried to flap his wings but they weren’t strong enough to really make him fly and he found himself caught by Fury. He coughed up a little smoke into Fury’s face and tried to look sheepish. He probably didn’t though and Steve was fine with that. He knew that he had Fury wrapped around his little tail. 

“I told you to stay in your room.” Fury stated, tone even as Steve moved from his hands and crawled up his jacket so he could curl around Fury’s shoulders. He didn’t even reach shoulder to shoulder and that used to bother Steve but he found he had a real advantage at being a small dragon. His blue eyes studied the stranger that was gaping at Steve like he was some sort of alien. 

“And what exactly is that?” The man asked, pointing at Steve. 

“This is Steve. He’s a tiny little thing that has a nasty bite. Steve, this is Tony Stark,” Fury introduced them as though it wasn’t a big thing but Steve could feel the tension in Fury’s body. 

Curious about Tony, Steve left his perch on Fury’s shoulders and made his way over to Tony. His wings helped him glide to the shorter man who looked scandalized as Steve landed on his arm. Steve sniffed him a little before deciding that this human was his and no one was removing him. He dug his claws into the suit Tony was wearing and made a content rumble in his chest. 

“What is the little guy doing? He’s not going to bite is he? I might be allergic and I don’t really work with dragons and I just don’t think the little guy should be on me.” Tony said but Steve ignored him and he moved up to a shoulder and wrapped his tail around Tony’s neck. “Okay, is he going to strangle me? Please remove him, Nick. This isn’t funny.” 

“He isn’t going to bite you, Stark. And I can’t remove him because the little shit has claimed you. You’re stuck with him.” Fury’s smirk was wide as he watched Steve. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T REMOVE HIM!” Tony shrieked, jostling Steve as he tried to grab Steve. Of course Steve knew exactly what Tony was trying to do and move away from his hand. The human was his and there was no way he was moving. 

“Exactly what I said. Steve’s been an unbonded dragon since the day he was hatched. I’ve only been taking care of him because he’d be a pain in the ass to anyone else. It’s nice to see that he’ll have a good home now. I wouldn’t exactly trust him with some of the people around here.” Fury said as Steve yawned and settled down more into Tony’s suit. He watched Fury with interested eyes as he explained things to Tony who was trying to argue that he couldn’t exactly have a dragon that could possibly have a growth spurt. 

“Steve’s twenty-two years old. If he were going to grow he would have done so by now. He’ll always be that size.” 

“I don’t want a pocket dragon.” Steve could hear the resignation in Tony’s voice and wagged his tail in excitement. He was finally getting his own human and Clint wouldn’t be able to tease him anymore. He finally had a human of his own and he was proud of himself. Tony couldn’t get rid of him since Steve had claimed him. It would be murdering him if he were to reject him. 

“You’re stuck with me,” Steve said cheekily as he poked his tongue out to swipe it against Tony’s cheek. He was having way too much fun with this human. 

“No, I’m not hearing this. You’re staying here, end of discussion.” Tony tried to pry Steve from his shoulder one last time but had no luck. Steve was glued to him and there was no getting rid of the tiny dragon. 

“See? I’m going with you, everywhere!” Steve chirped happily. Tony's expression wasn't all that enthusiastic but Steve ignored it. He knew the human would come around sooner or later. and that Tony would be fond of him. 

“Great. Fury, drug the little fellow or something. I got places to be.” Tony’s tone was dry and Steve growled at him as he nipped the bit of skin on Tony’s skin. He wouldn’t be thrown to the side. 

“Don’t piss Steve off, Stark. He may be a small dragon, but he has bite.” Fury said as Tony tried to swat at Steve. The little dragon gave a hiss and bit at Tony’s fingers. He drew a little blood from the finger and licked his lips, liking the taste. 

“He’s a testy little thing. Great.” Tony said. He eyed what bit of Steve he could before exhaling a deep breath. “I suppose I’m stuck with him.”

Steve huffed in contentment as he realized Tony was finally coming around. It seemed the human would keep him and he wouldn’t have to stow away in order to live with the mechanic. He gave a low rumble in his chest as he curled his tail tighter around Tony’s neck and fell into a light, lazy doze. He felt Tony try to remove him and he gave a low growl before the hand retreated again. Tony huffed but it sounded fond. 

“Does he have any belongings I need to take with me?” Tony asked, finding himself scritching under Steve’s chin. 

“He has a few things. I’ve already had the pleasure of arranging them to be delivered tonight.” Fury’s grin was wide, as if he were elated that he was pawning Steve off. And Steve would have said something if he hadn’t been so comfortable on his perch. 

“Lovely. Now that we’ve concluded our business, you’re free to go.” Fury waved a hand in dismissal and Tony raised an eyebrow. He should have known that Steve had been Fury’s ulterior motive. He normally wasn’t called out of the blue to just show up and discuss some “important business.” 

“Typical.” Tony grunted and left, Steve completely latched on. “It’s like Fury is always a step ahead of me.” 

“He’s not called the ultimate spy for no reason,” Steve rubbed in as his tail swished back and forth. He laughed, a low rumble that shook his whole body. He sat content as Tony continued to complain. Steve found the sound of Tony’s voice soothing and found himself nodding off as they travelled back to Tony’s tower. It was at least encouraging that Tony hadn’t tried to push him off his shoulder. Steve knew there would be attempts made soon enough. He enjoyed the warmth that rolled off Tony and into his scales. It felt better than the heating lamps in Steve’s old room back at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Steve only woke for a few seconds when Tony successfully pulled him from his shoulder. A small whine left his snout but he was calmed as he was placed on something fluffy. Steve sunk into the pillow and rumbled his pleasure as the smell of Tony surrounded him.

A few hours later Steve woke from a pleasant nap. He normally didn't take them, but there was something about Tony's scent that seemed to calm him. He yawned and licked his snout before finding a clock that had the time on it. It was late in the night and Tony hadn't slept in the bed. Steve didn't like the idea and stretched his wings. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fly far to find Tony. Steve was able to raise himself into the air and followed Tony's scent through the tower. 

It was pretty spacey, just like S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The decorations were something new and Steve took a few moments to examine them and see if there was anything special about them. The metal designs were boring and Steve moved on. It seemed that Tony’s tower only had an elevator and that was fine with the small dragon. He pressed a claw against the lowest floor, knowing it had to be Tony’s lab. There was no music in the elevator like there was at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and Steve found himself relieved. He hated the music that seemed to never end and grated on his nerves. Fury had installed the music when he first learned it annoyed Steve to the point where he would settle down just so it would be turned off. 

The doors opened and Steve swooped out hastily. He wanted to find Tony as soon as possible and followed his scent down the hall. The stress on his wings was getting to him but Steve didn’t want to stop. He had no choice though as he sunk to the ground and huffed. A small puff of smoke left Steve’s snout at he glared down the hall. He couldn’t roar like some dragons. In fact, his roar was rather pitiful and he would never let anyone witness that, ever. Not even Tony would hear him. 

Steve just laid on the cool floor, wondering if Tony was going to come out of his lab anytime soon. He was bored and hungry. Two things that didn’t go well together for a dragon no matter their stature. Blue eyes watched the hallway for a few minutes until a figure stepped out from a door. Steve knew immediately it wasn’t Tony. The man was too tall and his scent was wrong. Steve huffed again in annoyance and let a little growl past his lips. 

“Well, what are you?” The man asked, bending down and trying to pick Steve up. Steve wasn’t having it though and he bit at the hand that tried to curl around his middle. 

“I’m a dragon if you must know.” Steve responded indignantly. He didn’t have patience for people’s stupid questions if they didn’t know what he was upon first glance. Steve thought it pretty obvious given his wings. 

“A dragon? You’re a bit small aren’t you?” The man asked, crouching down to get a better look at Steve. 

Steve bristled and hissed as he bit the hand that reached to him. He wasn’t one who liked to he called tiny. Steve may have been small but he could pull his weight when it counted. 

“Hey, you're a feisty one aren't you?” The man asked as he took his hand back. There was no malice on his face. Steve thought for sure the man would try to retaliate but retribution never came. 

“I'm a dragon.” Steve stated very matter of fact. He wasn't one to make small talk and this guy was impeding his search for Tony.

“For the love of science, can't you behave you behave yourself?” Tony's voice was exacerbated and it definitely sounded like he was fed up but Steve couldn't contain his excitement as his head bobbed in excitement.

“So he's yours?” The stranger asked as pride swelled in Steve's chest at being called Tony's.

“Bruce, this is Steve the dragon who has claimed me. Steve, this is Bruce and he is not a   
pincushion for you to bite.” There was a warning in Tony's voice and Steve decided to obey it for now. 

“You certainly have a knack for picking the feisty ones,” Bruce chuckled as he stood up and dusted his jeans.

Steve turned his head to Tony and looked up at him with huge blue eyes. He tried to fly up to Tony but he was still exhausted and it looked as though Tony wasn't going to pick him up. He was a pitiful sight, his body slumping as he tried to reach the perch. He gave a huff as Bruce actually picked him up and placed him on Tony’s shoulder. 

The swift swivel of his head gave Steve the vision of seeing Tony’s face twisted in a fond exasperation. Maybe, just maybe, he was already growing on Tony. Steve couldn’t be too sure and while he was in this for the long haul he didn’t exactly get his hopes up. He didn’t want to force the issue of being Tony’s dragon and if Tony were to outright reject, then Steve would go back to Fury. He didn’t want to really think about that. Dragons didn’t deal well with rejection. 

“Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up,” Tony said with a wave of his hand. He didn’t feel like moving Steve so he left the dragon on his shoulder. It wasn’t exactly fun to watch the dragon try to fly. It was obvious that Steve was built more for stealth than anything else. He wasn’t able to go on long flights but he made it up for that lack in other ways. 

“You’re lucky, Tony. He seems very loyal.” Bruce commented as he smiled at a contented Steve. It was obvious that the dragon wouldn’t betray Tony in any way and Bruce always felt that Tony needed someone in his corner. 

“Excuse you, I’m right here.” Steve hissed. If the small had hackles they would have risen but Steve only arched his back like a cat and bared his sharp, pointy teeth. 

Bruce would have chuckled but his gut told him that would be an insult to the dragon so he nodded his head that he understood his rude action. This small dragon would certainly keep Tony in line and hopefully out of trouble. 

“What did you need, Bruce?” Tony asked, resigned to the fact that Steve was going to stay around his shoulders. In the few shorts hours that he'd known the dragon, it wasn't hard to gather just how stubborn he was. Tony was sure that Steve made it into adulthood because of that very trait. 

“Just wanted to check in with you and how you were doing.” Bruce answered as he gave Tony a once over. He knew that Tony through some horrible times when he was being captive. It showed in his face sometimes and his reactions as well.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Tony replied gruffly. “This damn lizard won't leave me alone.”

“Drag-on,” Steve hissed, his back arching as Tony insulted him. He bit Tony's ear in reprimand.

“Fine, a drag-on,” Tony snarked as he rolled his eyes. He didn't even try to remove Steve from his shoulder. 

Bruce laughed in response as he shook his head. “Well, have fun. You have some bonding to do since he chose you.”

Tony tried to open his mouth but by the time he had anything to say Bruce was already gone. He had questions and he didn't want the answer to come from the smug, small dragon that was on his shoulder.

“It's not sex if that's what you're thinking.” Steve said, breaking Toby out of his thoughts.

“I was not thinking that!” Tony defended as he walked to his lab. Steve was happily perched on his shoulder, his blue eyes taking in every detail.

“Under no circumstance are you to come in here without me. I don't need you getting hurt because you got curious.” Tony was firm, his voice stern and Steve knew he was serious as they entered the lab.

There were projects all over the place; most of them unfinished. Steve watched as a robot rolled forward with what looked like a smoothie in its hand. Tony took it and made a face when he drank from it. Curious, Steve pushed his head forward and took a drink himself.

“It's not bad,” he hummed as he took another drink.

“Have at it. Dum-E, we finally found someone who likes your horrid concoction.” Tony watched in slight amusement as Dum-E rolled in a circle, showing off how happy he was. 

Steve watched him lazily as he drank the smoothie. He was content for now just watching Tony as he worked. Maybe one day he would explain what he was doing.


End file.
